


恨与欲

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 叛逃失败的葡萄牙与西班牙在牢狱发生的事情
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal, Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 西葡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	恨与欲

叛逃的男人被押送了回来。  
安东尼奥俯视着被紧紧铐住双手双腿的佩德罗，橄榄绿的眼眸里暗火凛凛。佩德罗抬眼直视他，残破的衣物掩着伤痕累累的身体，安东尼奥强调了不到迫不得已不能伤害他，可见这个看似与世无争的葡萄牙人的狠戾决绝，嘴唇冻得毫无血色，可脸上笑意不减，嘲讽从中满溢。  
监狱在这个季节更显森寒。西班牙人知道自己不应该让他被囚禁在这里，就算他无时无刻渴望拥兵独立，无时无刻厌恶自己所谓的控制。他也是自己的哥哥。  
……哥哥？  
他回忆起了自己怎么一次又一次，用这个名词克制住自己，压下内心无尽邪火。  
主不会宽恕他的。他爱他的兄弟，这是畸形到无可救药的爱。像诅咒一样烙入他的灵魂。  
他在一个个渍满情/欲的梦中惊醒，在佩德罗的笑容里窥见自己的肮脏。一同唱诗的教堂，午后阳光拥吻的草地，葡萄牙人被簇拥着弹拨琴弦的节庆的街道……这一切都被幻想成为他们欢，爱的场地。  
……哥哥？  
哥哥。  
除了这份畸形的情感，他可以将一切温柔包容给予佩德罗。他爱得小心翼翼。他像一个寻常的不懂事弟弟一样同嘲讽自己的哥哥顶嘴，又像一个负责任的血亲，打算将所有一切他拥有的好的，投入这一隅。  
可是佩德罗只想逃离。他甚至求助于自己的宿敌，鬼知道他和亚瑟·柯克兰进行了什么交易，出卖了什么。  
……哥哥？  
佩德罗根本不在乎这个名头，那么自己的隐忍，自己的小心翼翼，不就是在自作多情吗？  
愤怒与挫败控制了他，他几乎是自暴自弃地曲身，粗暴地拽过葡萄牙人脖颈上的锁链。冰冷的金属声分外刺耳。  
“安东尼奥，你真该看看自己的眼神。”佩德罗咳了两声，喘着气笑道，“你怎么啦？我可爱的安东尼，就像一只发/情的公狼。太难看了。这种狼狈不堪的样子真是蠢到家了。”  
下流，肮脏。  
自己的心思，早就被他摸透。也难怪，自幼以来，安东尼奥就没有一次成功骗过佩德罗。  
发/情的野狼毫无征兆地开始撕咬他。  
葡萄牙人嘴角勾起的弧度瞬间凝固。  
安东尼奥的吻已经全然称不上吻，他的气息灼热道让人发疼，在兄长的薄唇上毫无章法地一通乱啃，过于猛烈让佩德罗有一种快要窒息的错觉。他挣扎着要推开，腿却被猛抬至对方的肩头，本就破烂的下装被撕下，来不及反应，下/体一阵屈辱的痛感倏然传遍全身，他抬眸正对上西班牙人燃烧着暗火的眼神，说不出的令人毛骨悚然，很快的，手指完成了初步的开拓。  
“你疯了？”  
游刃有余的笑容消失了，他奋力挣扎着，而这具伤痕累累的身体远远不够挣脱金属铸成的禁锢。  
“我疯了。”安东尼奥的声音沙哑到可怕。他将兄长的双腿掰开至一个可怕的角度，挺身而入。  
湿热的肠壁瞬间将他包裹，他毫不犹豫地直接撞/击到了甬道最深处。曾经心猿意马上映在脑海里的完美欢爱，到了现实成了酷刑。  
根本就不可能得到两情相悦，就连兄弟的和谐共处都不可能。  
缺少耐心的扩张，佩德罗痛得厉害，锁链随身体的颤抖响个不停。  
“反正做什么你都会讨厌。”  
喘息声在耳边萦绕着炽热吐息，西班牙人走动了起来。那个更多时候一脸傻笑的人此刻全身戾气，自己依赖的弟弟，限制自己自由的独/裁者，终于对自己做了这种事情。  
眼神是无法欺骗任何人的。目光接触，安东尼奥觉得自己隐藏得很好，实际上早已暴露无遗。而迟钝的他却一点都没有读懂佩德罗。  
那两双色泽相似的眼睛，一双一直干净见底，唯有见到佩德罗才会有所隐藏。  
而另一双，一直像被笼着海雾，可是唯独对着安东尼奥，才会袒露最初的色彩。  
只是。  
爱是一回事，而自由是另一回事啊。  
痛……  
太痛了……被这份火热反复贯/穿，身体渐渐因体液和鲜血变得契合，这是他的第一次。他如何也想不到会是这种境遇。  
锁链无论如何也挣脱不了，耻辱的水声交绕着身体颤抖带来的金属声，双腿就像妓/女一样大开着被男人扛在肩头。  
“我说过，不能离开我吧。”从来写满明朗的脸阴鸷得仿佛不是同一个人，他从来没有见过这么愤怒的安东尼奥。  
热流注入体内，嵌入身体的肉/棒被拔出，佩德罗忍着剧痛，瞪着这个男人，被咬破的唇渗着血，他的凶戾在满目水色中就像致命的毒药。稍稍冷静下来的安东尼奥再度失去控制。  
安东尼奥擒住他的腰，将他转身摁到了墙上，脊背被弯成触目惊心的弧度，白浊的液体自幽/壑流出。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰对你做过什么？”他低声质问，啃咬男人的后颈。  
佩德罗勉力挤出一个笑容。汗水流入眼睛他不得不闭眸。  
“他啊，可比你温柔多了。”  
这一次的进入已经不会过分疼痛，快/感掺着痛感传至全身。而安东尼奥每次堪堪错过敏感。点，纠缠着这副躯体而拒绝给予满足。佩德罗被/操/弄得狼狈不堪，却依然笑得嘲讽。  
“你就是个小孩子……怎么？看到你输给他……我真的开……”  
被顶/弄到无法想象的深处，佩德罗没有忍住生理泪水，痛到失声只能疯狂颤抖，一只手捂住了他的嘴，他吸着气一口咬住。  
“一边嫌弃着我一边又紧紧依赖着我吸着我，你也不过如此啊。”  
他似乎听到了安东尼奥的笑声。就像平日里他祝福别人拥有美好一天的笑声一样。这笑声里面已经是自暴自弃的绝望。  
他心如刀绞，也笑了起来。  
他从来没有嫌弃过他。  
只是爱和依赖，本来也不是一回事啊。  
安东尼奥和他发昏地在监狱里纠缠了一个晚上，这个精力过分旺盛的男人在他身上没一寸肌肤都刻上了自己的痕迹。  
单调的、原始的、疯狂的、绝望的做/爱。痛到骨子里，又带着报复得逞的欢愉。

清晨才止歇的折磨，耗尽了佩德罗所有的体力，他瘫倒在安东尼奥的怀里，双眸早已涣散，下/体一片狼藉，鲜血从镣铐处画出惊心动魄的痕迹，早已经干了。  
“你真是可恨啊……”  
他喃喃道。  
“那么，就一直这样恨下去吧。”安东尼奥抱住他，“作为这片土地的一部分，终生恨下去。”


End file.
